Whispers - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Sometimes whispers are worth smiling over
_Sammy and Ilna, you make every day brighter. Thank you for being just as fabulous as you can be in every way possible._

 _Sammy, thanks for the great feedback on this one, and Ilna for the edits when you were so tired._

 _REALMcRollers, your incredible feedback and reviews warm our hearts. We're as excited about the wedding as you are and are so happy you're joining us for everything along the way!_

* * *

 **Whispers**

 **United States Naval Academy  
1997**

Catherine kept her eyes on her notes as she waited for Captain Gomez in the lecture hall. The small smile that played on her lips at having seen Steve as he exited _Leadership Theory and Applications_ , located in the same hall as her _Ethics and Moral Reasoning_ class, remained as she heard a voice from behind her and to the left. It belonged to one of the three other female Middies.

"Lucky girl."

"Shhh, she'll hear you."

"What? I didn't say anything negative. Just that if Steve McGarrett looked at me the way he looks at Rollins … guy's got it bad."

"They still say they're _friends,_ and they kept it within regs all last year," a male voice agreed. "Gotta give 'em credit. That kind of discipline, they're gonna make top notch officers."

The discussion stopped abruptly as Captain Gomez entered and the class came to attention. The smile never left Catherine's face for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Franco's Pizza -n- Pool  
Annapolis, MD  
1998**

"You suck, McGarrett," Jeremy Madison snarked as Steve sank a corner shot and stood the cue up on its end with a grin. "Switch teams next game?"

"No!"

" _No!"_

Carrie and Freddie said together.

"Jeez, what the hell?" Jeremy laughed and ran a hand through his blond buzz cut.

"You _never_ want McGarrett and Rollins on opposite teams. We won't make lights out," Carrie grinned.

"Nothing wrong with a little competitive nature." Catherine smiled and looked at Steve, whose eyes hadn't left her since she'd made her shot.

"Little?" Freddie snorted. "Whatever you say. Who's up for more sodas?"

"I got it." Catherine placed her empty glass on the table behind her and headed for the counter.

"I'll go help," Steve said and left the others to set up the next game as he maneuvered through the crowd to join Catherine.

While he was still a few feet away, an exchange caught his attention. Nondescript but for the fact they'd uttered Catherine's name.

"Damn, _look_ at her. And she shoots pool, too."

"Rollins? Yeah." The voice that made Steve stop and listen answered the first.

"That her name? She a tag chaser, or do I have a shot?"

"She's no chaser, she's Academy, too. And word is hands off, she's with the guy with dark hair. They're always together."

"You sure?" The voice sounded more than a little disappointed.

"Dude, look at her. Way, way outta your league. Besides, you see the way she looks at that guy? Gotta be blind to miss it."

Steve was pulled from the voices by Catherine's, "Hey, McGarrett, you come to help or watch? Our appetizers were up." She smiled happily and thrust a cardboard carrier with four large drinks into his hands as she passed him carrying a huge bucket of wings. "C'mon, we've got a game to win."

Watching her negotiate her way through the crowd, Steve's smile reached his eyes as he moved to follow her back to their friends.

* * *

 **Unit Ball/Fundraiser  
2003 **

"Such a stunning couple." Commander Aiken's wife nudged him as they surveyed the room.

"McGarrett and Rollins?" The Commander knew his wife well. "Don't, Barbara, if they get married, I lose at least one outstanding officer." He was grinning, but his words were true.

"Didn't you just say McGarrett's TAD during the reception line? They're not both in your direct command … officially." His nod was nearly imperceptible. "I'm going to mingle with the O-Club ladies." She kissed his cheek. "You owe me."

"Of course I do." The Commander smiled at his wife as she squeezed his hand and went towards the front of the room.

Standing near the bar, where the crowd was four deep, Barbara Aiken chatted with two acquaintances and smiled when Steve passed on their right, carrying two glasses of wine.

"Such a handsome one," Dorothy, a tall, sixty-ish lady took a sip of her drink and whispered. "I can't believe somebody hasn't snapped him up."

"Did you see the Ensign he's with?" Elena Howard whispered. "I don't think he's available to be 'snapped up'. From what I hear, they've had eyes only for each other since the Academy."

"You're always a hot-bed of info," Dorothy winked.

"I keep my ear to the ground. Watch them during the next dance. How they look at each other. If somebody tried to cut in, I think they'd combust from a death stare."

"Ahh, remember those days? When you couldn't keep your eyes off each other? I just told Don what a beautiful couple they make. Mark my words, head over heels, those two. And keep an eye on the Navy Times." Barbara chuckled.

Off to their left, Catherine moved to skirt the bar area. She'd been close enough to overhear their whispers and couldn't hold back a smile. Searching the room, she spotted Steve, who was making his way back toward their table with the drinks. As if on cue, he sensed her and turned, giving her a grin.

She smiled broadly, and the warm feeling in her chest lasted the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Crime Scene  
2011**

"What do you know about her?" the young officer asked his senior partner.

"Who?" The HPD veteran looked around the crime scene.

"The woman who was with the Commander at Side Street yesterday."

"Lieutenant Rollins? She's a … friend of his."

"Wish I had a friend who looked like that."

"Apparently they served together. I've heard she helps the Task Force with intel."

"I heard they've been _together_ for years." He shrugged at his partner's expression. "I may have asked around."

"Yeah, well, don't get too interested. You hit on his girl and I'm not saving your ass from a pissed off Steve McGarrett." He joked and elbowed the younger man. "Besides, you saw them together."

"Yeah. They were finishing each other's sentences when they were ordering drinks. She obviously has zero interest in anyone else."

"Guess not."

"And that explains it." He smiled resignedly. "How McGarrett never takes any of the women throwing themselves at him at HQ up on their offers."

A third HPD officer called " McGuinty! Kalea! Need you over here!" and the conversation ended when duty called.

Neither man looked back to see Steve exiting the warehouse close to where their hushed conversation had taken place. He schooled his features but a small grin twitched up the corner of his mouth. Ducking out of the low doorway he called, "Hey, Danny! We got a body in decomp on level three, tell Chin to get Max here!"

When he reached his partner, Danny smirked. "How's Catherine?"

"What?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just get a text? 'Cause you're sporting your doofusy 'Thinking About Catherine' smile right after you found a rotting corpse."

Steve shook his head. His partner knew him so well, already. "Shut up, Danno." He donned the gloves his best friend was holding out with a snort and led the way back into the building, a grin still playing across his face.

* * *

 **HQ Building  
2014**

"Isn't it kinda a bad idea to have sex with your boss?" Letty Derico shifted her chin up slightly as she whispered to Akiri Kanji.

"Shhh." Akiri dropped from the chin-up bar and adjusted her gloves.

Letty glanced around. "I just meant if it ends, it would suck for her. He's the head of the Task Force, guess who'd be out of a job?"

"That's not how it is. It's no fling, they've been a couple forever. Like back to the Naval Academy."

"Get out, no way. Aren't they like, _forty_? That means they're together for what … twenty _years_?" Her expression proved just how long that seemed to a young woman fresh out of law school and brand new at her job. "How come she wasn't here when he started the Task Force? I heard she joined a few years later."

"She was still in the Navy. She's a reservist now, like him, and I'm telling you, that's …" Akiri shrugged, "forever stuff. They never engage in PDAs that I've seen, but next time you see them, watch how they look at each other. She was the love of his life way before she was on the force. And they were living together before that, too."

"Really?"

"Really. Keep your eyes peeled, I - oh." Her voice dropped even lower. "There's the Commander now. He's actually really nice once you're not intimidated and Lieutenant Rollins is a sweetheart. Kick ass when she's gotta be but super nice to everybody at HQ. It's no wonder he's head over heels all these years. "

Steve entered the gym's locker area from the far side of the building and nodded before grabbing some gear out of a locker as the two women greeted him and made their way to the exit.

Seconds later, Catherine emerged from the shower section. Dressed in jeans and a tank, hair still damp, she was wearing a smile that grew as her eyes lit at seeing Steve. "Hey, you're back early."

"Yeah, we're wrapped. I came to tell you we can go home."

She touched his shoulder as she passed him on the way through the doors.

"Long day, Rollins, how come you look so happy?" he teased.

"Just happy to see you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Let's go home, I'll show you how much."

Steve's smile matched hers as he followed her to the stairs.

* * *

 **December 2015**

"Close your mouth, Livvy, you're gonna catch flies."

"Shhhh. He even looks hot covered in sand." Olivia Francis elbowed her friend, Drake Boyer, squinting as she tried to get a better look at Steve who was fifty yards away. He was leading a captured runner across the beach and handing him off to HPD.

"Shhhh yourself, and move over, you're blocking my view of my future wife." He nodded towards Kono, who was interviewing a witness. He absently paid the vendor for two ices and stepped away from his best friend.

They moved to the side and leaned on a retaining wall to enjoy their snack. When two locals sat a couple of feet away, Olivia greeted them and said, "Any idea who the gorgeous cop is?"

The college-aged girls chuckled. "Are you kidding? That's Commander McGarrett."

When Olivia and Drake showed no recognition, the first girl continued, "From the governor's task force? Nothing, huh? Okay."

"Sorry, we're from Ohio, no idea."

"Commander McGarrett heads the task force. He's super hot and he lives right around the block from my cousin on Piikoi."

"Really?" Olivia looked interested and Drake shook his head. "No. We are not," he air quoted, " _wandering past_ his house. Stop that idea before we get arrested on vacation."

The older of the local girls laughed. "Wouldn't matter where you wandered, he's totally taken." She lowered her voice. "His girlfriend is around here somewhere. The brunette who covered him when he tackled that guy? That's her."

"Of course it is." Olivia sighed, but was grinning. "Gorgeous, of course, just like him."

"She's nice, too. My mom knows her from when she was stationed at Pearl."

"Stop, you're making it worse." Drake laughed, and Olivia shoved his shoulder.

"Anyway, I heard they're engaged." She looked as excited as most girls her age would at the prospect of any wedding. "My mom told me when the Commander would stop by at Pearl, Lieutenant Rollins - that's her name - she would just light up, and he's kind of like this badass, right? But his eyes would get all soft when he looked at her. Mom said she knew they'd get married and were probably just waiting till the lieutenant retired. Everybody knows they're perfect for each other."

The group continued to chat a few more seconds before they went their separate ways.

"Seems you and the Commander are the couple of the hour, Lieutenant," the vendor said as Catherine stepped around the small truck holding three waters. "Lucky it was all good things, they don't realize whispers carry on the wind."

Catherine's soft smile lit her eyes as Steve came up from the parking area. "Thanks," he said. He took the bottle she offered and downed it in one long drink. "I sent Danny and Chin home, and Kono's going to wrap after the interview." He accepted a second water and drank more slowly. "I'll ride home with you." He pulled the front of his shirt away from his body. "As soon as I dry off a little."

He'd rinsed off under a beachside shower hose and while still wet, was no longer covered in sand.

"Sounds good," she said. "Let's go."

She looked so happy he couldn't resist tucking her hair behind one ear and returning her smile. "What's got you smiling like that?" he asked as they walked towards her car, the sun already drying his clothes.

She brushed her hand against his as their steps synced. "Just something I heard in the wind."

* * *

 **Present  
Monday 5:30 p.m.**

" _Hurry_ , Kaitlyn!" Jacob's voice was tinged with excitement. "Unfold it!"

"Shhhhh, we gotta _whisper_!" Kaitlyn's giggle reached Steve and Catherine, and they shared a smile. She was just inside the door as they sat on the deck, where they'd been told to 'hide your eyes, Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve.'

Steve, who had gotten used to such requests from Grace over the years, held a hand loosely across his face while facing away from the door. Catherine chuckled at his expression and covered her own eyes. "No peeking, Steve."

"I'm not peeking." He grinned, knowing the kids could hear.

"Good! Don't peek!" Dylan called out.

"Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine don't _peek_ , they're cops!" Jacob announced.

"C'mon, guys," Cody's voice drifted out to the deck. "Let's not make them wait too long."

"Okay, ready!" Kaitlyn and Casey announced, and Dylan said, "I got the door!"

"You can look!" a chorus greeted them and they turned to see the Allen kids and Grace, carrying a banner that read, _Just Married!_

Catherine beamed and stood to greet everyone as Steve was a step behind.

"This is awesome. Wow, what a great surprise." She hugged all the kids in turn.

"I drew the rings!" Jacob announced. "And Cody, Casey and Grace wrote the letters. Then Dylan and Kaitlyn drew the purple flowers and the cake and …" He pointed to each element as Steve wrapped an arm around Grace after getting hugs from all.

"This is the best banner ever," Catherine announced. "Where do you think we should hang it?"

"On the front of your house!" Jacob jumped and high fived Dylan. "So everyone knows."

"How about they hang it out here on the deck, so all their friends and family can see it?" Cody suggested with a look at Steve.

"Yeah!" Jacob agreed, and the others nodded.

"Excellent." Steve nodded. "We'll hang it up as soon as we're married."

"Absolutely. We'll even take a picture in front of it." Catherine smiled at the younger kids' grins.

"Casey and Grace saw one on a website and we thought it would be cool if you had one," Kaitlyn said.

"It's very cool. And really thoughtful." Catherine pointed to the gathering rain clouds. "But we'd better get inside before it rains. How about some cookies? I made chocolate chip."

"Yay!" Jacob threw his arms around her in a hug. "Cookies! And Mom said we can stay a while as long as we get home before dark, right, Cody?" He looked at his brother, without letting go of Catherine.

"Right." Cody held the door as they filed inside, but before Kaitlyn moved, she took Catherine's hand and tugged gently. "Aunt Catherine?" she whispered, and Catherine motioned for Steve to follow the others and start them on the cookies.

"What, hon?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She smiled shyly.

"Of course." She sat on the closest chair, and Kaitlyn stood in front of her.

"Some girls at school were whispering about you and Uncle Steve today, after I told them about the banner. They didn't want the boys to hear." She grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Her voice was hushed. "They heard the teachers' aides talking during recess when you came by our school. Miss Lisa and Miss Vivi said you're super lucky 'cause you're marrying Uncle Steve."

Catherine smiled and glanced inside, where she could see Steve and Grace putting out glasses, milk and lemonade. "I am pretty lucky, don't you think?"

Kaitlyn nodded vigorously. "But know what I said?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I said you were _both_ lucky. Cause Uncle Steve's super lucky to be marrying you, too." She startled slightly as the door slid open and Steve stepped up beside her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Isn't that right, Uncle Steve? Uncle Danny always says you're lucky and you and Aunt Catherine are a perfect matched set."

Steve leaned down and kissed Catherine's cheek, bringing a smile of delight to Kaitlyn's face. "That is one hundred percent right. How'd you get so smart?" He ran a hand over her hair and she hugged him, letting go with a giggle to move inside, her piece said.

Steve gently bent and squeezed Catherine's hand. "That's a pretty big smile, what'cha thinking?"

She stood and pecked his lips. "That those whispers were right, I'm pretty lucky."

"Back at ya, Rollins."

"Love you." She gave his arm a little squeeze.

"Love _you_." His own smile lit his eyes.

Catherine lowered her voice to a whisper as they stepped up to the door. "And as soon as the kids leave, you can show me how much."

#

 _End Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question, drop us an_ _ **email**_ _at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our_ _ **Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.  
**_ _  
In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. __**You can find it at community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
